


Relationship Math

by Jestana



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan reflects on the mathematics of relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Math

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had after re-watching **Tron: Legacy**. Set just before it. No beta.

**Relationship Math**

At first it'd just been him, Alan. He'd been happy enough working at ENCOM and living on his own. It was a relief to get away from his parents. They didn't understand him and he didn't understand them.

Then he met Lora and, for some unfathomable reason, she liked him and he certainly liked her. Before he knew it, she'd moved in with him and, just like that, one became two. Naturally, they both had to make adjustments to each other's odd quirks and habits, but they did so gladly. Alan wasn't sure if it was possible to be any happier.

Somehow, tolerating Lora's quirks came to include tolerating her friend, Kevin, who also happened to be an ex-boyfriend. For a reason known only to him, he tended to crash on their couch more often than not, even after he took over Ed's job at ENCOM and could afford a much better place. Mysteriously, two became three when Kevin ended up in their bed rather than on the couch. Not that any of them really minded in the long run. Despite Alan's misgivings about Kevin at first, he came to really like the guy.

One day, while on a business trip, Kevin met Betty and she began joining them for 'double dates'. As they got to know each other, three gradually became four. By then, Alan stopped wondering if it was possible to be happier.

Four _would_ have become five, but Lora miscarried their baby. All of them were hit hard by the loss, but none more than Lora. Especially when the doctors told her it was too dangerous for her to try to have another baby. When Alan found her dead at home with an empty pill bottle by her side, four became three once again. If not for Kevin and Betty, he'd have followed Lora shortly.

As it was, the real saving grace was when Betty gave birth to Sam, taking them from three to four again.

It didn't last for long, though, because she died in a car accident while visiting her family, making four into three once more.

After that, as much as Kevin adored his son, he began putting in long hours at the office, even at night. Alan didn't press him on what he was doing because he always spent time with Sam. But, one day, Kevin just disappeared. Three became two now.

Alan did what he could, but Kevin's parents insisted on taking care of Sam. The lost little boy turned into a bitter young man who distanced himself from Alan. Two became one and Alan was alone again.

He still hopes to turn one into two again, but that hope dwindles with each passing year. Now, he wonders more about when one will become zero.

  
**End**   



End file.
